Mysterious Gift : Test Pack?
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: sebuah hadiah misterius dari Sakura, membuat Sasuke bingung sendiri. Melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu, Sakura jadi ragu, apa benar Sasuke masih mencintainya? SasuSaku. Special for Savers! Enjoy!


_**Kakkoii-chan present**_

**Mysterious Gift : Test Pack?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AT, OOC, GeJe, Typo maybe, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Special for Savers  
><strong>

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

"_Pig_, menurutmu Sasuke-kun benar-benar mencintaiku tidak sih?" Tanya Haruno—sekarang Uchiha, Sakura tiba-tiba.

Ino yang saat itu tengah menikmati segelas teh hangatnya di sela istirahat makan siang itu langsung tersedak. "Kau ini bicara apa sih? Kalian kan baru saja menikah, kenapa kau malah bicara yang aneh-aneh begitu?" ujar Ino tak habis pikir.

Sakura menghela nafas lesu, "Entahlah, Ino, aku merasa dia tidak benar-benar mencintaiku," ia berkata sedih.

Ino menatap sahabatnya itu, mencoba mengerti posisi sang sahabat saat ini. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini, Saki? Ada masalah?" Ino mengusap pelan pundak Sakura, mencoba memberi rasa nyaman ke sahabatnya itu.

Sakura diam selama beberapa saat. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, seolah-olah kata-kata yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya itu sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Jadi?" Ino memecah kesunyian, mengingatkan si lawan bicara kalau dia sudah terlalu lama berada di alam pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku hamil," akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara. Mata emeraldnya tampak berkaca-kaca saat menatap wajah nona Yamanaka di sebelahnya itu.

"Astaga," Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau serius? Kau hamil?" Ia tampak terkejut sekaligus bersemangat.

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Ino langsung menjerit, memeluk gadis di sebelahnya itu dengan penuh kebahagiaan. "Selamat ya, _Forehead_. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan jadi ibu secepat ini," ujarnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tapi justru itulah masalahnya, _Pig_," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ino sepertinya tidak menangkap masalah besar yang sedang dihadapinya. "Sepetinya Sasuke-kun tidak senang karena hal ini. Dia pasti sudah tidak mencintaiku," ujarnya sedih.

"Darimana kau dapat pikiran gila itu, eh, _forehead_? Tentu saja dia akan senang mendengar hal ini. Dia kan ingin membangkitkan klannya lagi," Ino berkata penuh semangat sembari mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

Sakura menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, "Karena tadi pagi..."

.

.

"Yo, _Birthday-boy_!" Naruto menyapa Sasuke yang sibuk melempar shuriken ke arah manusia jerami malang yang berdiri di tengah lapangan latihan di kediaman Uchiha. "Mana istrimu yang tersayang itu, Teme? Bukankah seharusnya kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama saat hari ulang tahunmu ini?" Leher sang kyuubi mulai menoleh kesana kemari mencari warna merah muda terdekat.

"Rumah sakit. Ada giliran jaga katanya," gerutu Sasuke pelan, masih sibuk melempar shurikennya.

"Woow, jaga di rumah sakit sepertinya lebih penting dari ulang tahun suaminya," Naruto terkekeh, menikmati perubahan wajah sang Uchiha yang kelihatannya sebal mendengar pernyataannya tadi.

"Urusai, Dobe. Itu yang dinamakan tanggung jawab," tukas Sasuke tajam. "Kau sendiri mau apa kemari?"

Naruto bersiul-siul senang. Salah satu tangannya sibuk menggali isi kantong peralatan ninja di belakang pinggangnya, mencari-cari sesutu. Sebuah seringai jahil muncul di wajahnya begitu benda yang ia cari berhasil ia temukan. "Teme," ia memanggil Sasuke—yang sudah mulai mengacuhkan tamunya itu, "Tangkap!" Ia melempar sebuah bungkusan—yang termasuk kecil—ke arah sang Uchiha.

Sasuke—yang memang gerak refleksnya sangat bagus—sontak menangkap bungkusaan naas yang dilempar sahabatnya itu. Matanya yang tajam memperhatikan bungkusan di tangannya dengan curiga. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya pada Naruto dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Hadiah," jawab Naruto enteng. "Memang tak sebagus hadiah Sakura-chan—walau aku tidak tahu dia memberimu apa—tapi menurut Kakashi-sensei hadiah ini sangat pas untukmu. Buka dan nikmati saja, Teme," ujarnya mendekati sang penerima, tertarik melihat ekspresi Uchiha itu saat membuka hadiahnya.

"Astaga, Dobe, kau memberiku... Icha Icha Paradise?" Sasuke tampak tak percaya melihat isi bungkusan tersebut.

"Yak, dan lengkap dari edisi awal sampai yang terbaru," Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Banyak referensi untuk _kau-tahu-apa_ di situ."

Sasuke mendengus, "Terima kasih kalau begitu," ujarnya sarkastik.

"Sama-sama, kawan," ia menepuk bahu kawannya itu. "Jadi.. Sakura-chan memberimu hadiah apa? Kau tidak perlu menceritakan secara detail, tapi apa.. dia memberimu.. 'itu'?" Ia berkata setengah berbisik.

Sang Uchiha terakhir itu langsung menyikut perut sang kyuubi, "Bicara apa kau, Hentai!"

"Adooow," Naruto meringis, memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit setelah mendapat sodokan maut sang Uchiha. "Jadi? Ayolah Teme, begitu saja kau tak mau cerita."

Sasuke tampak menimbang-nimbang. Memberi tahu Naruto bisa berakibat bagus dan tidak. Bagusnya, ia jadi tahu maksud hadiah dari istrinya itu. Tapi konsekuensinya, ia bisa saja ditertawakan oleh sahabatnya itu seumur hidup kerena ketidaktahuannya.

Namun, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunjukkan 'hadiah' dari sang istri. "Dia memberiku ini," ia mengacungkan sebuah benda putih berbentuk persegi panjang dengan panjang kira-kira sepuluh senti. Di salah satu ujung terdapat cekungan berbetuk lingkaran, sementara di bagian tengah terdapat cekungan berbentuk oval dengan dua garis merah di atasnya.

Naruto mengambil benda itu, mengamatinya dengan tertarik, "Wow.. hadiah yang.. keren?" komentarnya dengan tawa garing.

"Kau tau apa itu?" tanya Sasuke setelah mendengar komentar Naruto yang tidak meyakinkan itu.

Naruto langsung tertawa. 'Sial, ia benar-benar menertawakanku,' runtuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau tidak tahu benda apa ini?" Naruto mengacungkan benda itu ke depan hidung Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tau, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu, Dobe," gerutu Sasuke sebal. Rasanya berat mengakui kalau Naruto lebih tahu tentang suatu hal daripada ia sendiri.

Naruto tertawa lebih heboh kali ini, bahkan sampai memukul-mukul tanah segala. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu," ujarnya setelah tawanya mereda.

Rasanya Sasuke benar-benar ingin menjitak kepala durian si Naruto itu. "Lalu kenapa kau tertawa? Baka!"

"Karena kita sama-sama tidak tahu," jawab Naruto polos, semakin membuat Sasuke ingin membenturkan kepala calon hokage masa depan itu ke batu marmer terdekat.

"Hah, memang tidak mungkin kau lebih tahu dariku. Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu banyak berharap," Sasuke berkata dengan nada sarkastik.

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Kau sendiri juga tidak tahu kan?" Naruto mencoba membela diri. "Tapi kenapa Sakura-chan memberikanmu benda ini ya?"

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bukannya dapat pencerahan, ia malah jadi emosi sendiri. "Itu yang ingin aku ketahui, Baka! Sepertinya itu benda penting kalau dilihat dari ekspresinya tadi," ia menghela napas kesal.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jadi begini," Sasuke memulai ceritanya, "Saat ia memberiku ini," ia merebut benda putih itu dari tangan Naruto, "Aku bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu benda apa itu. Jadi aku bilang saja, 'er—terima kasih?' Dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya yang tadinya terlihat bersemangat jadi sedih dan ia buru-buru pamit ke rumah sakit," Sasuke menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat, "Bahkan aku belum menyelesaikan sarapanku, tapi dia pergi begitu saja. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik hadiah ini," ia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sedikit emosi.

Naruto tampak agak takjub. "Yang tadi itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku dengar darimu, Teme," ujarnya tanpa bisa menahan diri.

BLETAK!

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar mendaratkan sebuah jitakan maut di atas lapangan berumput kuning alias kepala si Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

Naruto meringis, memegang kepalanya yang sepertinya sudah ditumbuhi benjolan, "Oke oke, aku tau," ia berkata setengah berteriak. "Jadi... apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Aku paling tidak suka dengan hal-hal macam ini," keluhnya sambil mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan dari tadi.

"Ah, aku ada ide," Naruto tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya setelah beberapa menit berlalu tanpa hasil apa-apa, "ini teoriku sih, tapi hal-hal yang tidak kita—" Sasuke melotot mendengar kata 'kita' di situ, "—oke, yang kau tidak tahu, biasanya adalah hal-hal perempuan. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan saja pada My Lovely Hinata-chan?" usul Naruto dengan nada yakin disertai pose 'nice guy' yang diconteknya dari Rock Lee.

Sasuke terhenyak. Iya juga ya? Kenapa dia tidak kepikiran untuk menanyakannya pada makhluk sejenis Sakura. "Tumben otakmu berjalan, Dobe," Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai khas-nya.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau saja yang tidak pernah menyadari betapa briliannya otakku ini," ujarnya dengan nada sombong. "Langsung berangkat ke rumah Hinata-chan?"

.

.

"Dia benar-benar bereaksi seperti itu?" Mata Ino membeliak kaget dengan kedua tangan menekan bibirnya. "Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Ia tenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan lengannya. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku ke rumah sakit di hari aku minta cuti, Pig?"

Ino tak dapat menahan rasa gelinya. "Jangan bilang kau langsung kabur kemari setelah melihat reaksinya," ujarnya sambil tertawa. "Kau bodoh sekali, Forehead!"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Oke, tindakannya memang sedikit bodoh dan pengecut. Tapi melihat reaksi suaminya itu, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ambil langkah seribu.

"Oke, oke, sebenarnya itu tidak lucu," Ino menghentikan tawanya begitu melihat betapa manyunnya bibir sahabatnya itu. "Tapi, _forehead_, apakah tidak terpikir olehmu kalau suamimu itu tidak tahu maksud hadiahmu? Kau tau, tidak semua laki-laki tahu test pack kehamilan," Ino berspekulasi.

Mendadak Sakura terpaku. Tapi detik kemudian sebuah tawa meledak dari mulutnya.

"Hei, apanya yang lucu?" Ino tampak sedikit tersinggung dengan tanggapan temannya ini. Dia kan sedang membantu memecahkan masalahnya, tapi kenapa malah ditertawakan begitu.

"Itu jelas tidak mungkin," Sakura mengusap matanya yang mulai berair karena tawanya. "Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang hebat tidak tahu hal sepele macam itu?"

"Well, kau melupakan beberapa fakta tentangnya," Ino melipat kedua tangannya di dada, memicingkan matanya dengan ekspresi serius. "Pertama, selama ini dia jarang berinteraksi dengan perempuan. Itu tandanya, pengetahuannya tentang 'hal-hal perempuan' bisa dibilang payah. Dan yang kedua," Ino mengangkat tangannya, membentuk tanda peace dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya, "Kau pikir selama dia di luar desa ia peduli dengan hal lain selain balas dendam? Aku bahkan ragu ia pernah melihat test pack sebelum ini."

Sakura tertegun. Kata-kata Ino ada benarnya juga sih. Tapi masa sih, Uchiha Sasuke yang itu tidak tahu hal sepele macam test pack?

.

.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto berteriak senang begitu melihat sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang berjalan tak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Ia langsung memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang, menyusupkan sebagian wajahnya ke balik rambut gelap sang Nona Hyuuga itu.

"Na-naruto-kun," wajah Hinata tampak memerah mendapat 'salam' mendadak dari calon hokage itu. "Kau membuatku kaget," ujarnya lembut, lengkap dengan senyum malu-malunya.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang gadisnya itu, "Kau manis sekali, Hinata-chan!"

"EHEM!"

Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya menyadari keberadaan orang 'ketiga' di sana. Sasuke tampak mengeluarkan aura hitamnya, kedua tangannya ia lipat di dada.

Wajah Hinata langsung bertambah merah—benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus. Saat hanya berdua dengan Naruto saja ia sudah malu, apalagi kalau ada yang melihat?

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya sebal, "Kau ini mengganggu kesenanganku saja, Teme," perlahan ia melonggarkan pelukannya dari tubuh sang Hyuuga Heiress itu.

"Kau melupakan tujuan kita, Dobe," Sasuke berkata dingin, menatap tajam ke arah pasangan di depannya itu. Ini bukan masalah cemburu atau iri, hanya saja ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sakura.

Naruto memukul dahinya, "Oh iya, aku lupa. Hinata memang selalu mengalihkan duniaku," ujarnya gombal sambil mencubit pelan pipi sang kekasih yang lagi-lagi memerah itu dengan sayang.

"Sa-sasuke-san, a-ada perlu de-denganku?" Hinata bertanya pelan. Jujur saja, sebenarnya sampai saat ini ia merasa cukup terintimidasi dengan keberadaan kepala Klan Uchiha itu.

Sasuke mengangguk, merogoh isi kantongnya untuk mengambil hadiah dari sang istri yang sukses membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling, "Sakura memberiku ini tadi pagi," ia menyodorkan benda itu ke arah Hinata.

Gadis itu mengambilnya dengan hati-hati, menatapnya sebentar, kemudia mendongak dengan wajah berseri-seri, "Dari Sakura-chan? Selamat ya, Sasuke-san. Pasti kau senang mengetahui kabar ini. Bukankah sekarang hari ulang tahun Sasuke-san? Benar-benar hadiah yang bagus," ujarnya dengan senyum tulus.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan, bingung.

"Well, sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke tidak tahu benda apa itu," Naruto meringis sambil menggaruk kepala kuningnya.

Hinata menutup bibirnya, "Ka-kalian tidak tau?" Gadis itu tampak tak percaya.

"Kalau kami tau, menurutmu orang macam si Teme ini akan repot-repot menunjukkannya?" Naruto mewakili Sasuke yang hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, "Benda itu namanya test pack.. Biasanya dipakai untuk mengetes kehamilan," ia menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Karena di sini ada dua garis, itu tandanya positif," ia tersenyum mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Positif?" Sasuke yang pertama kali bersuara.

"Itu maksudnya…" Naruto ganti yang bersuara dengan nada bingung.

Hinata mengangguk mantap, "Ya, Sakura-chan sedang hamil sekarang!"

"HAMIL?"

.

.

Ino menarik napas panjang, menatap sahabatnya yang masih terdiam itu dengan ekspresi setengah kasihan, setengah ingin tertawa. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau menjelaskan maksudmu pada suamimu itu. Dia pasti bingung dengan sikapmu ini," ia memberi saran.

Sakura hanya mengangguk—tampak masih belum benar-benar kembali dari lamunannya. "Kurasa aku harus meluruskan hal ini," gumamnya setelah beberapa saat berlalu. "Ah.. sepertinya gara-gara hamil, otakku jadi aneh," ia mengetuk pelan kepalanya dengan ekspresi konyol. "Terima kasih, Pig! Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang."

"Sepertinya kau tidak perlu repot-repot pulang," Ino tersenyum jahil. "Orangnya datang sendiri tuh," ia menunjuk ke arah pintu dengan wajahnya.

Sakura langsung menoleh, mendapati seorang laki-laki tampan yang baru dinikahinya belum lama ini berdiri dengan tampannya di pintu. Napasnya sedikit tak beraturan dengan peluh yang mengalir dari rambut hitamnya yang terlihat seperti buntut bebek itu.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kemari?" Sakura menghampiri suaminya itu, menyeka keringat dari wajah tampan laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

"Apa itu benar?" Sasuke berkata pelan. Tangannya menunjukkan benda putih yang jadi asal muasal kesalahpahaman antara mereka berdua ke wajah bingung istrinya. "Kau benar-benar hamil?"

Sakura langsung menutup bibirnya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau.. kau tau maksudnya?" bisiknya pelan sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengarnya.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Sasuke. "Hn. Tentu saja," ia menyentil pelan dahi Sakura. "Seharusnya kau memberitahuku langsung, itu lebih baik. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot menanyakannya pada gadis Hyuuga itu."

"Namanya Hinata, Sasuke-kun," Sakura mengoreksi kalimat Sasuke. "Ja-jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya khawatir. Jujur saja, ia masih sedikit cemas dengan reaksi suaminya itu. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke belum ingin punya bayi?

Sasuke meraih wajah Sakura perlahan, menatap dalam-dalam bola mata emerald yang menatapnya balik dengan cemas. Ia dekatkan wajah wanita itu sampai kedua kening dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Itu benar-benar hadiah terbaik yang pernah kuterima selama ini, Sakura," ucapnya pelan sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir pasangannya.

Butiran air mata mulai terbentuk di mata Sakura. Ia peluk tubuh pria yang yang dicintainya itu dengan erat, "Aishiteru yo, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn," Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya. "Arigatou untuk hadiahnya, Sakura," ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lagi di bibir istrinya itu. Kali ini kecupannya lebih dalam, lebih lama, seolah masing-masing pemilik bibir mencurahkan semua perasaan yang tak terucap melalui kecupan itu.

"Er—boleh kuingatkan?" suara Ino tiba-tiba menghancurkan momen manis di antara pasangan Uchiha itu, "Aku masih ada di sin dan kalian masih ada di depan pintu. Orang-orang yang lewat di depan ruangan bisa melihat kalian," ujarnya jengah. Rupanya ia tak tahan menjadi tembok lima menit di sana. Sepertinya pasangan itu benar-benar melupakan keberadaannya di situ.

"PIG! KENAPA KAU ADA DI SITU?"

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

**Author Nyablak Area :**

UWOOO! Akhirnya saya bikin fic lagi. Dan lagi-lagi fic yang minim deskrip—oke saya, akui saya emang lemah di situ *pundung di pojokan*. Maafkan buat para reader yang merasa terganggu karena hal itu, saya sudah mencoba sebisa saya, apa daya kemampuan tak sampai. Dan endingnya.. MAKSAAA! huee.. paraaah.

Ini adalah fic yang udah lama saya pikirin—sejak ulang tahunnya Sasuke, tapi baru bisa terselesaikan sekarang dikarenakan banyak hal. Sedikit terinspirasi dari iklan—kayaknya sih iklan susu ibu hamil, tapi saya lupa apa merknya. Dan jujur, sebenernya saya sendiri nggak tau bentuk pastinya test pack itu. Mau liat aslinya juga nggak mungkin, bisa jantungan ibu saya kalau tau. Hhe. Jadi maaf ya, kalau ada kesalahan dalam pendeskripsian. Saya cuma liat di google.

Dan readers sekalian, SAYA BESOK MAU OSPEK NIIIH! *nggak nyante* Hhe. Rasanya excited sekaligus jedag jedug nih. Makanya itu, saya buru-buru publish sebelum nggak sempat. Wish me luck, ya! Akhir kata.. REVIEW dooong! :D

**Jogja 07092011 00.45**


End file.
